


Dress You Up

by risotto



Category: Dissidia: Final Fantasy
Genre: F/F, Meaningful Glances, Meaningful Touches, Sharing Clothes, oh no she's hot, outfit swap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-03
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2020-01-04 04:21:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18336083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/risotto/pseuds/risotto
Summary: Lightning and Tifa swap clothes. It serves a purpose, really.





	Dress You Up

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is _old_. About eight years old. Originally, I had posted it on the Livejournal Dissidia community back in the day. Recently, I found this, and a bunch of other old works, and I decided _what the hey, I'll touch-up and repost some of this stuff._ And so here we are.
> 
> If I remember correctly, this was inspired by someone requesting something of the two of them as well as an amazing artwork of Tifa wearing Lightning's outfit. I can't remember. Alas.

The plan was ridiculous.

A so-called strategy to lure out a small army of manikins near the Sanctuary involved a bait-and-switch scheme only a man could come up with. As the manikins were well adapted to Lightning’s abilities, but not Tifa’s—thereby making Tifa the more ideal person to face them—it was suggested the two warriors dress up as each other to muddle the enemy.

Zidane came up with the plan. No one was surprised.

Still, the plan had  _ some  _ merit; the manikins wouldn’t know what hit them and anything to reduce the enemy’s ranks was worth trying at least once. At least Tifa thought so.

As she and Lightning stood in their small, makeshift dressing room, Tifa wondered if the plan would work at all. Lightning didn't seem willing to try it. Understandable.

"It  _ is _ a dumb, perverted idea," Tifa started. "Maybe we shouldn't—"

Lightning shook her head. "Let's just get this over with."

Grumbling under her breath, Lightning began removing the outer layers of her standard attire—the beige vest, gloves, boots, travel packs. Everything was done in an automatic, military fashion. Tifa was compelled to look, as Lightning's clothes always had some level of complexity to them, like it was impossible to tell where one buckle fastened or where one belt began, or how things stayed in place without falling or sliding off.

It was also fascinating, to a degree, because the clothes hid so much about her. Tifa had never seen Lightning so exposed. She'd faint scars here and there. She even had a navel piercing! And...was that a tattoo? Seeing the other woman's oft-hidden body on display was welcoming; she seemed more approachable that way.

"Do you want me to leave while you change?" Tifa murmured as she began to slide the suspenders of her own outfit down her shoulders. The option offered only because she didn't want to seem like she was staring at Lightning's physique or anything.

"It's alright," Lightning said hastily, face as pink as her hair. It relaxed Tifa to learn she wasn't the only one embarrassed by their current arrangement. "Let's hurry and get it out of the way. Besides...We're, ah, both girls."

"...Makes sense." Tifa licked her suddenly-dry lips. Her boots stayed on; once her suspenders came down, her miniskirt followed, and finally, her tank top. Standing in just her underwear, she could barely muster the courage to meet Lightning's gaze, even as they exchanged clothes.

Tifa remained in her own corner of the room as she slid Lightning's skirt up over her own thighs, breathing out in relief when it fit comfortably over hips she'd assumed were too wide to accommodate. The turtleneck undershirt came on next and that was definitely snug. Not unfamiliar with that sort of hassle, Tifa swiftly made due. She had the vest to cover it, anyway.

Except the vest wasn't as easy to put on as everything else was. Tifa knew she was big, bigger than Lightning, but didn't realize she was  _ that  _ big. The vest was large enough and could stretch; yet it remained loose everywhere but around her chest. Oh great.

Perhaps sensing her friend's troubles, an already-dressed Lightning (who looked more than just a little cute in Tifa's getup), looked toward her. "What's wrong?"

"Ah, I can't..." The fabric was stretched and tugged until finally, the vest fit over where it belonged. Still: "I can't buckle it. Mind giving me a hand?"

"Uh... Sure..." The concept of personal space became null by the time Lightning approached her for the assist. They were quite close, with no more than a foot of space separating them. The air in the room became thick, heady with the scent of their mixing perfumes.

"First, you gotta do the buckles..." Lightning's hands were shaky as they clasped the buttons of either side of the vest together. Tifa inhaled sharply when the other woman's hands skimmed over the curve of her shapely breasts as she adjusted her. "Can you breathe right?"

"Mmm... Mmhm." Tifa let out an involuntary moan at the scrape of the fabric against that sensitive region, and saw Lightning's neck burn a vivid red. A logical response. It  _ was  _ getting rather warm in the room...

"Then, you put this," taking one end of the belt and sliding it through the loops and around Tifa's upper waist, Lightning turned Tifa around so that the brunette's back was to her front. Her hands pressed gently into her lower ribcage and her thumbs slid from there, back towards her spine, where it had arched in response to stimulation. " _ Here _ . This way, it's not cutting your circulation or your breathing while it holds everything in place."

"Ah... I see..."

Lightning tugged on the excess of the belt once it was buckled. "How does it feel?"

Just as Lightning said, it didn't cut into her ribs or her back, and her breaths were uninterrupted. They came in short gasps, although that was because of something else. "Wonderful."

"Mm."

"Thank you, Light." Slowly, Tifa turned to face her. Even though they were no longer touching, Lightning was still close. So close, Tifa could tell through her shirt that Lightning was either very cold (which would have been odd, considering the balmy air) or...

Oh.  _ Oh _ .

Lightning followed her gaze and, embarrassed, hurriedly stepped back away from her. "We should... We should get going. The others are waiting for us."

Feeling a little awkward and hot herself, Tifa nodded, fiddling with the red cape she'd yet to put on. "Y-Yes. You're right. Otherwise, they'll send a search party..."

"Can't have that."

Tifa giggled. "Nope."

Neither woman moved for a long, quiet while. It wasn't until after Tifa affixed the pauldron to her shoulder and moved toward the door with Lightning did the silence shatter. She stopped suddenly. "Light?"

"What is it?" Lightning whispered.

"Your skirt—well,  _ my  _ skirt..."

Like the vest on Tifa, the fit of the black miniskirt on Lightning was tight and loose, somehow, when it shouldn't be. "Oh, don't worry about it," Lightning said, waving a dismissive hand. "It'll stay that way. I'm just skinny, that’s all."

The brunette shook her head. "Nonsense, Light. The skirt is adjustable."

Eyes widening, Lightning visibly stiffened. "But the others..."

Throwing all her caution to the wind, Tifa placed her hands on Lightning's hips with gripping fingers splayed out over the curves. Slowly, she slid the leather skirt upwards. The woman may have been thin, but she certainly wasn't skinny. She was soft and plush where it mattered. Nonsense indeed.

"Don't worry, Light," she whispered. "We've got plenty of time..."


End file.
